Monster Museum
by bluesong120
Summary: Hannah and Jason go into an abandoned part of a museum...or is it really abandoned? Please R&R!


**I own everything about this but Goosebumps I unfortunately don't own.**

Chapter One

Who would've thought: Hannah Gregory and Jason R. (his name is way too long) stuck in the middle of a museum with an uncountable amount of monsters after us due to the fact that "we" "accidentally" stole their most prized possession, which is their food. I don't think anybody.

See, we happen to hate each other if you know what I mean. One day he decided it would be funny to put a fake spider in my hair during a test. How I got back? By telling the teachers and getting him suspended from school for two weeks.

He has to be the dumbest, meanest, most obnoxious boy you will ever meet in your life. He has no manners, no respect, is a big fat liar. The list goes on and on and on.

Anyway, it started when dumbo here decided to go a different path.

"Hey, Hannah! Let's go this way!" he said.

"What?! I'm not going one step out of this circle," I replied.

"Oh come on it'll be fun you'll see!"

"Whatever! I'm only going because I have to not because I think it'll be fun. Besides, who else is going to rat you out?" I followed him away from the group into a long narrow hallway.

"I've never seen this place before," I commented, looking around at the huge hall.

"That's because I opened some random door and you were gullible enough to follow! No one has been here for years because the museum dudes decided to shut it down."

I looked at him with a confused expression. "How do you know that?"

"I asked a tour guide."

"Sure. Did the 'tour guide' tell you why they closed it down? Or what used to – or still is – be here?"

"Nah; he said it was 100 secret. No one should ever tell me that, because obviously it just makes me want to go in there more!"

"Uh, yeah, I see that." We walked down the hall and came up to a door probably bigger than my 6 foot 9 uncle. "Whoa."

"Oh awesome!" He jumped up and down and opened the door. There were about four dozen statues of big – no, HUGE furry creatures with claws and everything. They looked like they were abandoned for about five to six years, due to the dust and cobwebs everywhere.

"I don't think we should be here, Jason. It looks like we may get in trouble," I said wearily.

He ignored me. "Aw, cool! Hannah come look at this!"

I humored him and went to see what amazing thing he found that time.

Only that time, it really _was _amazing.

Chapter Two

"Oh my gosh!" I cried. There was food, but not in plastic wrap or in a box. It was food like it was put there two seconds ago.

"I know ain't it cool?" I did not find anything cool about food in the middle of the floor.

I look at him, my eyes narrowed and y mouth curved up as though I thought he was crazy. "No, not at all!"

He shrugged. "Oh, well. Lunch time for me!"

He picked up the food and started away with it. What the heck is wrong with this child?

"Put that back! That's museum property, no matter where we found it! Besides it could be poisonous or something."

"Sure that's possible. The guy said no one ever comes back here, so what are we worrying about?" he retorts. Then his eyes went bug eyed. He dropped the food he had in his hands. "Hannah," he said slowly. "Whatever you do, don't move."

Chapter Three

By the way his eyes looked, I knew he was not playing any joke. I knew he was an actor, and even the top actor in the school (he's won the lead role more than four times out of ten). But there really is a difference between extremely good acting scared, and really, truly, honest to goodness terrified.

"Hannah," he said again slowly. "Don't turn around, don't move, don't do anything."

"Wh-why?" I stuttered.

"Because there is a huge purple monster behind you."

Slowly, I turn around.

Sure enough, there is a huge purple-furred Cyclops behind me.

"Jason?" I wanted to make sure he was still behind me.

For the first time, his voice sounded like the heavens.

"Yeah?"

"Run!"

We charged down the hall, the huge monster thing trailing behind us. The monster – there was no way to tell if it was a girl or boy – was coming up behind us on our tails in seconds. He would have gotten us if Jason didn't barge into a random door and pulled me in after him.

The monster ran by, his arms up and teeth bared.

Chapter Four

And that brings us to right now. We've been waiting for a few minutes, still listening to the monster and his friends (they came by a few seconds after the first one passed us) talk in a sickening voice about their food.

"My baby will starve!" a voice that sounds like a woman's cried. "She won't make it!"

"SILENCE!" a voice shouted. Due to the fact that silence follows, I'm guessing he has a lot of authority.

"Now. The head chief Chris left us food. We all know he did. Why would he forget? He's been giving us food for about – ah, seven years!"

I turn to Jason. His eyes are wide and bug eyed again.

"Yeah I'm surprised too. SEVEN years! It looks like it was abandoned for –"

He cuts me off. "Hannah – the guy who told me it was abandoned and not to go in here's name was Chris. Don't you see? This was never part of the museum – this is a _lair_!"

"I don't understand," I said after a moment.

"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah!" he started. "It's all a trap! He told me not to go in here, knowing I would, and the food was bait. He knew I'd take it, run away, the monsters would wake up, and get _me_! The monsters were probably trained to protect the food or something, and then, when someone took it, they would have the feast – to eat the human _and _the food! But, now, we just gave them _double _the option!" Tears start to roll down his face. Wow. The first time I'd ever seen Jason cry. Normally, I'd make fun of him. But we're in a life or death situation, so instead of laughing, I cry, too.

After napping (which is not a good idea but we were too exhausted to stay up), we decide to check if the monsters are still there.

They are, and look even more angry than before.

"When I find those kids they will be ripped to shreds!" one of the monsters declare.

"Nonsense! They're only children, and don't want to be eaten. We'll simply kill them with the dagger, as always," a woman says back.

Jason and I gulp.

"D-d-d-_dagger_?!" Jason stutters.

I nod. "Apparently."

He whines.

The monster straightens.

"Who's there?" she asks.

Chapter Five

"Who's there!" It's no longer a question.

"What should we _do_? We can't answer her!" Jason whispers.

"Ssh. I'm thinking. Maybe we should. After all, they'll find us anyway, and they'll kill us anyway."

"No. I got it! Look: we both wait till no one's looking, then make a mad dash down the hall into the museum," he says proudly.

"Okaaaay…but what if they catch us? And besides these little scraps of food won't feed them all," I say.

"Oh, so you want to be eaten? Suit yourself, but I'm making a mad dash. Besides, I don't want them to eat another living person again." He looks around outside the door. "You really want to stay?"

"Alright fine I'll go!"

We wait till no one's looking, and count to three.

One…

Two…

Three.

Chapter Six

We race down the hallway, pushing past monster after monster.

"After them!" a monster cries.

"AH!" I scream. All of the monsters we pass start to chase us.

They're getting closer…

Closer…

Closer…

One reaches out and is about to grab my shirt…

When…

Jason busts open the door and we plunge back into the museum, the door closing behind us.

We gasp and gasp for air; we've been running for about half an hour in that hallway!

Jason looks up and takes a huge breath in and doesn't let it out.

I look up and see a huge man about in his late forties.

"I told you not to go in there," he says, shaking his head.

"Wh-what are you going t-to do to us?" Jason says between gasps.

The man surprisingly smiles. "Thank you, and not tell your teachers."

Jason and I look at each other with confused expressions.

"For _seven years _I was feeding those… those… those… _creatures_! I was feeding them innocent children! I didn't want to see them die, though. So I would feed them… and feed them… They cannot go a single day without food, or they'll automatically starve. They won't wake up when they go into statue form. They stay like that forever. I didn't want them to do that though. But you did that for me. You, right now, gave me an excuse to not feed them. Thank you, thank you _so_ much!"

Mrs. Haden, our history teacher that took us on this trip in the first place, came around the corner. She looked superangry.

"Jason! Hannah! Get back to the group immediately! You scared the daylights out of me! You don't know what a few minutes of missing children can do to me!"

"It's okay, ma'am. They were with me. They wanted to see another part of the museum," the guy whose name is Chris says.

"Oh, well, that's okay. But if they were wondering on their own, even for a few minutes"

"Okay we'll get back to the group now!" I say. Mrs. Haden and Chris laugh.

After a few moments, Jason and I laugh, too, but because we were back to our regular lives.

Not because I – apparently – said something funny.


End file.
